As caffeine can affect cell proliferation in vitro, this research examines the effect of dietary caffeine on the colonic epithelium. Subjects are given a well-controlled diet, with caffeine administered as an independent variable. Assessment of colonic epithelium, caffeine, and Ki-ras oncogene mutations are carried out before, during and after the caffeine introduction.